A Moonlight Serenade
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Francis had a way of making Arthur feel beautiful, especially in the light of a moonlight serenade.


Firelight and warm, soft jazz created the gentle blanket drawing him in. Strong, familiar arms holding him close as they swayed to the gentle croon of trumpets blending with the sensual saxophone undertone. "Moonlight Serenade" it was Francis called it, the Frenchman dressed to impress in a crisp pinstripe suit Arthur swore he tailored to fit him in thatd evillishly perfect way. It made the Brit's throat run dry, the simple elegance Francis could conjure with virtually no effort. He rewrote the definition of handsome. It was amazing what something so simple could do to the already extravagant beauty. Making the Englishman fall head over heels all over again.

Those hands. Those warm magic hands running over his cheek drawing him in for sweet kisses. Arthur did not even try to form words, simply let the Frenchman do all the crooning in that melting little way he had. All his defenses were down, completely at France's mercy. He set himself into the sway, letting himself be carried along the serenade's smooth rhythms and melodies by this magnificent being before him. It was amazing the power Francis could have over him. Francis, who floudered on the battlefield but could sweep a man off of his feet behind closed doors and make them feel like they were the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Mon Angleterre.." Francis lifted Arthur's chin as the song ended, guiding him deliberately to the bed.

"F-Francis... I..." Arthur obeyed mindlessly, climbing up next to the gorgeous blonde. He stared, still awestruck by how one man could outdo the most priceless treasures in the modern world. The true wonder of the world was right here in front of him.

"Non... No need for words, mon cher."

Arthur's mind burst into hot white stars, a low moan falling from his lips as the other's mouth consumed his. Drawing their mouths together, melding them as one. Moving, touching, loving as one. The past, the present, the future all melded away into those magic hands and kisses. He clung to the other's broad shoulders, slowly undoing the suit jacket and tossing it aside. As Francis broke the kiss his eyes slid open, gazing upon the golden shine of his hair in the firelight, the sparkle in those sapphire eyes. There was such power in that gaze, a power that sought to consume the smaller man and fill him with passion beyond anything he had felt before.

It was not going to be a fast night. Their hands gently worked away each other's clothing, taking time to feel along muscle and trembling flesh, drawing out sweet moans and whimpers as practiced fingers found treasured points. Crimson sheets caught Arthur as he was laid back, blushing nearly as red as they. Francis simply gazed down at him, petting his little lover's cheek. Arthur could not bring himself to protest allowing the other to move at his own pace. He felt beautiful under the Frenchman's gaze and he would do anything to prolong it.

"I love you..." Francis got into position, trailing warm kisses over his face, "I love you more than this world itself, mon Angleterre.. I would do anything for you.. Give it all up so long as it meant laying in your arms every night."

"F-Francis.." Arthur's responses faltered as the first wave of heat rushed into his body. He fell further into the sheets, moaning high and soft as the Frenchman buried deeper. Filling him, consuming him. Tears fell from his eyes, tears of absolute bliss and security. Francis kissed them away, tucking the small man safely against his strong chest as they moved together. This was completion. This was what it truly meant to become one.

Slow, deep thrusts sent Arthur's mind soaring, crying in bliss the name of the beautiful man above him. He wound himself into those arms, clinging tight to the smooth back. Francis chuckled low in his ear, feeling the Englishman's nails. Certainly was going to leave a mark but he did not much mind. Let the whole world know who he belonged to. Who he would pledge his life and soul to. He would do anything for Arthur. Anything in return for those blissful little whimpers. Moans turned to whimpers as he reached that peak, gasping and crying the Frenchman's name as he finally came.

"F-Francis..."

"Shh..." Francis closed his eyes, listening to the rapid beat of his lover's heart as he basked in the tender afterglow. Arthur's hands fumbled a little at his hair, finally gripping it and drawing him down for another passionate kiss.

"I-I love you..."

"Je t'aime aussi, mon cher.."

"F-Forever...?"

Francis smiled, nuzzling at his chest.

"So long as we both shall live..." He drew the sheets around them, petting and kissing at his little lover until Arthur finally flashed a genuine, brilliant smile; perhaps the rarest treasure of all; and drifted off the sleep.


End file.
